


Время решит за нас || Time Will Decide For Us

by AnnyLenz



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, BruRisoWeek2020, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyLenz/pseuds/AnnyLenz
Summary: Ризотто замешкался, прежде чем зайти в квартиру, и Бруно поразила страшная догадка - неужели вампир? Повадки у него были вполне вампирские, взять хотя бы странные глаза.- Нужно приглашение?
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Risotto Nero
Kudos: 6





	Время решит за нас || Time Will Decide For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, это кроссовер, о котором никто не просил, но который теперь существует. Рекомендую читать написанное как законченную историю о первой встрече Бруно и Ризотто с огромным количеством хз зачем развешанных сюжетных ружей, потому что вероятность того, что я чот напишу дальше, примерно такая же, как и у появления на свет фильма "Сумеречный Дозор"

Бруно почувствовал чужой взгляд, как только вышел из офиса.

Взгляд был чужой, но не враждебный - скорее любопытный, как будто наблюдатель легко-легко сканировал его. Бруно тут же закрылся Сферой Отрицания, но ощущение никуда не исчезло - тот, кто следил за ним, плевать хотел на Сферу Отрицания, но и поводом для атаки это не посчитал.

Бруно зажмурился, позволил тени упасть на глаза - и посмотрел уже в другой мир.

В Сумрак.

Прежде чем начать сканировать местность, Бруно быстро проверил амулеты. Он сомневался, что придется драться, но на всякий случай... К тому же такое навязчивое наблюдение было вполне в духе Светлых - дать знать о своем присутствии и затаиться, вынудить противника нервничать, тратить силы на проверку... может быть, даже заставить атаковать первым, чтобы потом, перед Трибуналом, в очередной раз выставить себя пострадавшей стороной и потребовать компенсацию.

Что же, если это и правда слежка Светлых... Бруно не будет атаковать первым.

Но бой всё же случится. На его условиях.

Результаты проверки амулетов обескураживали. Все они были полностью заряжены, все находились в полной боевой готовности - и ни один, ни один не сработал!

Даже стандартное охранное заклинание Дневного Дозора, которое само по себе было достаточно незамысловатым, но, наложенное Советом Капо, становилось почти непреодолимым препятствием для враждебного Иного.

Даже Sub Tuum Praesidium, более изящное заклинание, которое заряжал сам Польпо; какой-то искажённой вариацией Sub Tuum Praesidium пользовались даже Светлые, правда, их версия не отражала атаки в нападающего, а проводила реморализацию - очень неприятная вещь в бою, если вовремя не заблокировать.

Даже личные охранные амулеты Бруно от Иных и от людей - он носил вторые с тех пор, как один мелкий рэкитир, пытавшийся стрясти денег с Libeccio, получил отлуп вполне человеческими методами - и сгоряча навесил на владельца такую воронку, что для снятия Бруно пришлось обращаться к Польпо.

Все эти охранные заклинания достаточно сильный Иной мог обойти - но они бы сработали! Пусть рассыпались в прах от прикосновения Высшего - но сработали! Подали сигнал, предупредили об опасности, заставили врага потратить силу и время на взлом…

А не висели бы, как беспомощные побрякушки.

На секунду Бруно подумал, что стоит вызвать подкрепление. Он даже обернулся, бросил взгляд на Libeccio - в сумеречном облике он выглядел едва ли не привычнее, чем в обычном; во всяком случае, когда Бруно смотрел на одноэтажное здание ресторана вместе с людьми, он чувствовал какую-то незавершенность. Не хватало еще трех этажей, которые венчали здание в Сумраке, не хватало статуй и каменного кружева, которые были уничтожены в шестидесятых годах при перестройке, но сохранились в памяти людей - и значит, еще долго будут существовать в Сумраке, куда дольше, чем современные полосатые козырьки и белоснежные пластмассовые шпалеры.

Люди вообще куда охотнее вспоминают о прошлом, чем наслаждаются настоящим - и Сумрак всего лишь отражает их общие мечты о старых добрых временах.

Бруно уже начал плести заклинание призыва - но оборвал его на середине, позволил неиспользованной Силе растечься вокруг. Если тот, кто сейчас следил за ним, планировал бой, и при этом был настолько силен, что обошел все охранные амулеты и сам смог укрыться от следящих заклинаний…

То Темные, сидящие сейчас на третьем этаже Libeccio, надежно скрытые от глаз обычных людей, могли бы помочь Бруно в бою. Могли бы даже обеспечить ему победу.

Но лишь послужив пушечным мясом. Пока неизвестный Иной будет убивать их одного за другим, у Бруно будет достаточно времени, чтобы обнаружить его, незаметно приблизиться и уничтожить. Может быть, даже спасти одного или двоих подчиненных.

Вот только меньше всего Бруно хотел отправлять свою команду под огонь.

Поэтому он оборвал заклинание призыва, шагнул из Сумрака в реальный мир и направился прогулочным шагом вниз по улице, к людному парку, со смотровой площадки которого открывался прекрасный вид на море. Бруно любил забегать туда после работы, сидеть там на лавочке с книгой, наслаждаться звуками города… Жаль только, что не так уж и часто у него было на это время. Иногда он позволял себе воздействовать на отдыхающих людей, легко, на грани допустимого - очень уж это было популярное место, а Бруно любил тишину.

Впрочем, сейчас люди, пришедшие полюбоваться морем, должны были стать невольными союзниками Бруно. Ими тоже не хотелось жертвовать - но ни один Темный не откажется от живого щита в бою.

Когда мостовая круто пошла вниз и горизонт закрыли тяжелые шапки платанов, Бруно начал уходить в Сумрак - постепенно, погружаясь все глубже и глубже с каждым шагом. Людской поток обтекал его, начинал раздваиваться - люди изо всех сил старались его не замечать, хотя пока еще могли увидеть - и все же инстинктивно избегали. Бруно прощупывал их, черпал крохи избыточной Силы - это не был несанкционированный забор перед боем, за что потом его могла бы покарать Инквизиция. Он брал то, чем люди делились с ним добровольно - горе и печаль, которые они не могли вынести сами, о которых просили - забери их! Подари нам ночь без кошмаров! Подари нам вечер без тревог! Подари нам спокойное пробуждение!

И Бруно брал - пусть и знал, что все отнятое вернется сторицей. Брал больше и больше, приближаясь к парку, почти уже уйдя в Сумрак - внимательный человек теперь мог заметить только смутную тень посреди тротуара, зато любой Иной увидел бы полыхающую темную ауру, к которой со всех сторон текли тонкие ручейки Силы.

Бруно прекратил подпитываться у входа в парк. Он шагнул под увитые плющом ворота, остановился - Силы в нем было сейчас так много, что он сразу рухнул на второй слой.

\- Я знаю, что ты здесь! - крикнул он. Сумрак заворчал, когда Бруно развернул свои защитные заклятия в полную силу. Ощущение чужого взгляда стало сильнее - он почти физически чувствовал, как его аура проминается под напором. Это была атака - Трибунал засчитал бы это за атаку, безо всяких сомнений! - и Бруно подвесил Фриз, нацеленный на воздействие по площади. Обездвижить врага и потом без помех его найти - потому что сейчас, как не крути, Бруно все еще не мог понять, откуда на него смотрят.

\- Это нападение на сотрудника Дневного Дозора! Выйди из Сумрака!

Он скользнул выше, на первый слой - второй чувствовал его ярость и начал тянуть Силу слишком уж активно. Здесь парк был почти такой же, как в жизни - только стволы платанов заросли синим мхом и люди превратились в медленные, колеблющиеся тени.

Да, давненько он не чистил свой уголок от паразитов…

Люди тоже чувствовали, что рядом происходит что-то - кому-то сердце сжало тоской, кого-то кольнуло беспричинным страхом, а один человек, сидевший до этого на дальней лавочке, вообще отличался редкой интуицией - он сложил газету, поднялся и направился прямо к Бруно.

Нет, поправил себя Бруно - не к нему, к выходу из парка. Не может же человек видеть, что в Сумраке ему преграждают путь…

И тут же запоздало подумал, что слишком уж быстро этот проницательный синьор двигается - слишком быстро для человека, видного с первого слоя Сумрака.

\- Дневной Дозор! - крикнул Бруно еще раз. Фриз рвался с пальцев, а вслед за ним - целая связка боевых заклинаний, которые он подготовил и связал уже очень давно, как раз на такой случай. Кто бы ни шел к нему - заклинания измотают его, заставят замедлиться…

Он все еще не чувствовал Иного! Видел идущего к нему человека - но не мог прочитать его ауру!

Человек остановился за мгновение до того, как Фриз полетел в него. Остановился - и небрежно скомкал чужую Силу, отбросил куда-то в сторону - ох и не повезет тому, кто попадет под остаточное воздействие.

\- Инквизиция признает за Дневным Дозором право на защиту и не будет засчитывать это нападение за акт необоснованной агрессии.

Он вошел в Сумрак, когда произносил это - и только тогда, ни секундой раньше, Бруно смог считать его ауру. Рваную, грязно-серую ауру Инквизитора.

\- Потому что агрессия была обоснованной, - процедил он. Сердце бешено стучало в груди - он все-таки испугался, как бы ни больно было это признавать.

\- Нет, - равнодушно сказал Инквизитор. - Глава Дозора должен знать, что слежка не является поводом для атаки.

Он лукавил - Бруно точно знал, что, обратись он в Европейское Бюро с жалобой на неправомерные действия их сотрудника, и заодно в Совет Капо уже с жалобой на превышение Инквизицией полномочий - разбирательство будет долгим, а исход его во многом будет зависеть от поведения Бруно на Трибунале. Смягчающим обстоятельством послужит и предупреждение именем Дневного Дозора, которое он не забыл произнести, и напряженная обстановка в Неаполе, и несколько недавних конфликтов со Светлыми, после которых все Темные держались настороже.

Вот только Бруно не хотел доводить дело до Трибунала. Может быть, потому что никогда не доверял суду; а может быть, потому что, как не крути, он действительно не должен был срываться и начинать атаковать.

Все-таки то, что простительно рядовому оперативнику, недопустимо для главы Дозора.

\- Тогда зачем вы здесь? - все еще настороженно сказал Бруно. Потянулся к ауре Инквизитора - и наткнулся на непроницаемую стену.

Предположим, о его ранге можно было сделать кое-какие выводы. Сам Бруно на пике Силы достигал первого ранга - значит, Инквизитор, который так ловко от него прятался, сам был не ниже первого. А вернее всего - вне рангов. Пусть даже под завязку накачанный чужой Силой и обвешанный амулетами Инквизиции - все-таки они решали не всё.

Предположим, кое-что Бруно мог сказать и о его возрасте - пусть Инквизитор в сумрачном облике и выглядел пугающе, все же он пока сохранял антропоморфные черты. Это значит - сто, максимум сто пятьдесят лет. Тех Иных, которые проживают человеческий век, Сумрак меняет необратимо.

В руке Инквизитора тем временем появилась свернутая бумага. 

\- Приказ Инквизиции.

Охранные печати на бумаге ярко светились в Сумраке. Бруно едва не спросил, есть ли на него доступ, но вовремя прикусил язык. Атаку можно было списать на расшалившиеся нервы, но подумать, что Инквизитор протягивает ему защищенный от него же приказ, мог только последний дурак.

Он вчитался в мелкие, как будто смазанные буквы. Приказ извещал его, Бруно Буччеллати, Темного мага второго ранга, главу Дневного Дозора Неаполя, что ему надлежит оказывать всяческое содействие Инквизитору Ризотто Неро во время его пребывания в Неаполе. Никаких деталей приказ не раскрывал - впрочем, Бруно сам бы не доверил ничего важного бумаге.

\- Значит, синьор Ризотто? - на всякий случай спросил он. Инквизитор склонил голову.  
\- Европейское бюро?  
\- Рим.

То, что ему навязали Инквизитора из местного бюро, не успокоило Бруно. Европейская Инквизиция влезала во все мало-мальски важные дела, и Риму это никогда не нравилось - поэтому присутствие в Неаполе римского Инквизитора могло значить только одно.

Что дело, которое привело его сюда, слишком грязное, чтобы в него можно было посвящать центральное руководство.

\- Что ж, синьор Ризотто. Приказ не уточняет, какого рода содействие вам нужно. Начнем с подбора гостиницы?

Эта мелкая шпилька, разумеется, не достигла цели - да Бруно и не надеялся. Инквизитор только покачал головой.

\- Здесь мы не будем разговаривать.  
\- Дневной Дозор…  
\- Слишком многолюдный.

На взгляд Бруно, в этом не было ничего плохого - но он рассуждал как, пусть только формальный, но все же глава Темных Неаполя, а не как скрытный Инквизитор.

\- Могу предложить свою квартиру.

Бруно надеялся, что Инквизитор откажется. Он должен был отказаться - в конце концов, любой гость сотрудника Дневного Дозора должен был заинтересовать Светлых - и особенно тех, кто не был скован формальными должностями. 

Но Инквизитор кивнул, и Бруно проклял себя за поспешное предложение. Конечно, не буквально проклял - еще не хватало навесить на себя воронку из-за всех совершенных сегодня глупостей. Но приглашать в дом Инквизитора, да еще и не слишком дружелюбного…

Пусть Инквизиция была третьей силой. Пусть она состояла из бывших Темных и бывших Светлых - но в ней не было бывших Иной. А все Иные, как любил говаривать Польпо, слишком любили развлекать себя интригами, чтобы им можно было доверять. 

Особенно тем, кто плетет интригу прямо сейчас.

\- Тогда поговорим у меня, - сказал Бруно, выходя из Сумрака. Обернулся - и едва подавил порыв ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, в самом ли деле он оказался в реальном мире.

Оказалось, что сумрачный облик Инквизитора вовсе не был его сумрачным обликом. Там Бруно увидел гиганта с пугающими глазами - алая радужка и черная склера, как будто брызги крови застыли в изначальной Тьме. И Иной, стоящий рядом с ним сейчас, выглядел точно так же - только был закутан в традиционный инквизиторский плащ. Раньше, в Сумраке, на нем было гораздо меньше одежды.

Бруно закашлялся, чтобы скрыть неловкую паузу. Инквизитор терпеливо ждал. Должно быть, он привык к такой реакции на свой внешний вид - или просто перестал обращать внимание на удивленные взгляды.

\- Никакого багажа? - спросил Бруно, чтобы не молчать.

Инквизитор покачал головой. Бруно почувствовал, что он раздражен - и сам, в свою очередь, понял, что злится. Инквизиция без предупреждения посылает к нему сотрудника, который сначала провоцирует нападение, а потом даже не представляется толком, приказывает оказывать ему всяческое содействие, не обозначая границ и сроков - а ему даже нельзя задавать вопросы?

Злость пришлось подавить. Не хватало еще, чтобы Инквизитор уловил его эмоции и воспользовался этим.

До дома Бруно они шли в молчании. Инквизитор чуть отставал - Бруно даже не собирался проверять, что он там делает. Может быть, заглядывается на красоты Неаполя, а может быть, сражается с сумеречными тварями. Плевать. Бруно собирался потребовать объяснений дома.

Бруно снимал квартиру в пятиэтажном доме очень странной архитектуры - чтобы оказаться на первом этаже, нужно было сначала подняться наверх по каменной лестнице, широкой, но такой крутой, что старики пользовались более плавным подъемом, который вел на вершину облепленного каменными домами холма. Лестница уходила дальше и заканчивалась в одном из темных уголков Неаполя; а Бруно на середине пути остановился у неприметной дверцы, открыл ее - сразу в реальном мире и в Сумраке - и оказался в крохотной клетушке, где с трудом могли разминуться три человека. За зеленой, облупившейся дверью, скрывались две узкие лестницы - одна вела в верхние квартиры, а другая вниз.

Бруно жестом указал Ризотто, что их интересует второй путь, и, не удержавшись, еще раз попытался прощупать его ауру. Его встретила все та же непроницаемая стена - но в этот раз Ризотто развернулся и пристально посмотрел на Бруно своими пугающими алыми глазами. Даже стоя несколькими ступенями ниже, он все равно возвышался над ним.

\- Полагаю, прямой вопрос ты задать стесняешься. Вне рангов, - тяжело сказал он.

Что же, приятно было знать, что его в непрямом столкновении обставил не второранговый Инквизитор с заемной Силой. Вот только вопрос о ранге волновал Бруно едва ли не в последнюю очередь! Инквизитор был сильнее его, это была не самая сложная задачка - если уж на то пошло, Бруно гораздо больше интересовало, сам ли он смог закрыться от него так чисто и качественно, или его прикрывал очередной артефакт Инквизиции; и если сам, то был ли он ведьмаком или чародеем?

А больше всего Бруно занимал вопрос, который он и впрямь постеснялся бы задать, просто потому, что не принято было спрашивать у Инквизиторов такое. Они были третьей силой, стоящей над Дозорами, и никогда не разделялись на бывших Светлых и бывших Темных… но Бруно, как и многие Иные, полагал, что бывших Светлых и бывших Темных не бывает. 

И пустить в свой дом Темного, пусть и бывшего - это одно дело.

А вот принять под свою защиту Светлого - совсем другое.

Но аура Ризотто оставалась расплывчато-серой, и догадаться о том, к какой стороне Силы он принадлежал, прежде чем выбрать Инквизицию, было совершенно невозможно.

Дверь в свою квартиру Бруно открыл сразу на двух слоях Сумрака. На третий он в пиковые моменты Силы мог прорваться, но предпочитал не распространять туда свою защиту - все-таки опыта не хватало, чтобы находиться на третьем слое регулярно и без сбоев - а оказаться однажды перед собой же закрытой дверью очень не хотелось.

Ризотто замешкался, прежде чем зайти в квартиру, и Бруно поразила страшная догадка - неужели вампир? Повадки у него были вполне вампирские, взять хотя бы странные глаза. Еще это сразу снимало вопрос о стороне Силы, да и Высший вампир - союзник куда более надежный, чем обычная кровососущая шушера.

Нет! Невозможно!

Как бы не был силен вампир, какие бы мощные амулеты он не использовал и как бы не прятался - выцветшую ауру живого мертвеца ничем нельзя было скрыть. Ауру можно было перекрасить, изменить в ней потоки Силы, замаскировать под человеческую, и даже спрятать совсем.

Но вдохнуть жизнь в мертвечину не мог никто.

\- Нужно приглашение? - все же спросил Бруно. Ризотто вновь тяжело посмотрел на него - и перешагнул через порог.


End file.
